WHY I AM SO SMALL
by heavely21
Summary: Sakura was looking for plant that's healing but instead she found the fountain of youth turn her small how is the akasuki involed wait and find out
1. Chapter 1

Sakura is looking for rare herb that's called Sage Rosemary it was very rare about the healing property make up for can cured illness that was fatal to the victim it only bloom once every fifty years under the damned it she never it be this hard to find then she saw the flowers the color of the moon but also crystal like but it looked different from the book but oh well,she was running towards flop toward them picking up gently but then they started glow that it blinded her on how bright it was like looking at the sun. When the ground suddenly collapse beneath her she screamed as she was falling.

Then she she landing softly into water, what's is this she said the water was soft as blanket and nice fragrance to it she scooped up the water until she saw how tiny her hand was and she looked at the clothes that were gone she was complete naked she look into the water and notice her was so long that it drag behind her feet she smacked herself with her small hands but she felt a light sting,Defiantly not dream then how could she be she thought oh she said I remember couple years back how Rock Lee was ramble bout something

It's sure said Rock Lee it does existed,yeah right said Neji and Ten-Ten. But it's true Gai-Sensei told me said Bushy Brow he said that if you saw flower that has the color of the moon and crystal like you been chosen to bath in it and become young again. Ten-Ten said you shouldn't believing anything Gai-Sensei but Gai-Sensei would never lie said Lee you tearfully at Sakura who was listen to the conversation do you believe me Sakura-chan said Rock I guess she said laughing sarcastically look away from lee eyes."Why did drag me into to this CHA.'' at least Sakura-chan believed in was I chosen as she wonder then the water started disappearing under the moonlight then she heard a childish voice.

She look up to see who a man with a swirl mask and blonde man standing next to him both wearing a black robe with clouds all over it then she realized who the man where staring at both of them, they are from the Akatsuki the one with the blond hair is named Deidara and the man with the maskis Tobi all she thinked of was she doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THANK YOU FOR READ THIS STORY.**

 **Sakura: What happen last time I was looking for a flower but instead found the fountain of youth then when I look I saw two Akatsuki going happened to her now**

 **CHAPTER TWO Embarrassed  
**

* * *

Oh no I hope they don't recognize me,then suddenly both men jump down into the hole. How cute Tobi wants to hug you he jump to her by reflex she left up her leg and kick him in the gut sent him flying into the wall and drop to the ground, Ha ha ha then what you get Tobi for scaring a little girl but dang she's strong for being so little. He got up hold his stomach ow that hurt Tobi he look up saw Derrida laughing is blood start boiling he run towards the blonde stop laughing at Tobi,Derrida-san I can't it grab his face started to pull at his cheeks stop Tobi that hurt,No that's for making fun of grab Tobi mask trying take it off I wonder what's under this mask what are you 't touch Tobi mask am not hiding just look dumbfounded at the two men bickering like little they look at Sakura and blushed came to their faces more noticeable to the blonde then the guy in the mask.

Why are they looking at me funny she look down and saw why they where was naked her hair only coverup her chest and but leaving the thing between her leg exposed she blushed,she drop to ground fast stop looking at me perverts, The blonde said where not perverts at least we have cloth on why don't think make up excuse why your cloth are gone she can't tell them the water absorb it in since there no water umm because this mean bully stole my cloth and push me in here. Well that's not nice said Tobi your parents must be worry the little girl said in sad voice I don't have parents they die"Must part of it sure both of her parents did when she was little the one who raised like a mother figure was Lady Tsunade"A tear run down her cheek,Tobi sorry for Derrida-san for bring bad memories isn't that right,yeah said the blonde.

By the my name is Tobi and the blonde that's look like a girl is Derrida,hey I don't look like a girl,What's your named said said in quiet thinks Sakura-chan name suits her. The blonde took off his cloak and shirt he toss the shirt to Sakura there where that since you have nothing to wear. Thank you Derrida-nii she said in a cute voice that made him blush she put on the shirt it was too big but least it was warm and something to cover -san can Tobi bring her to the base please Tobi will be a good boy promise,fine lets bring her we can't leave her here in the said Tobi he pick up Sakura bridle style Tobi going to have a new you Derrida-nii and Tobi-oji said Sakura in a adorable voice that made both men blush even through you can't see him blush through his mask you can tell by his Tobi has a nickname.

Then both jump out have the hole while Tobi still hold Sakura-chan as they head to the behind there back he hole disappear

* * *

 **A/N I HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE**

 **Next Time on WHY AM I SO SMALL WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN SHE MEETS THE OTHER AKATSUKI MEMBER AND WHAT HAPPEN IF SHE NEEDS TO GO TO THE BATHROOM**


	3. AN NOTES

**A/N HE MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE BIT LONGER THAN I WANT IT TO I AM HAVING WRITER BLOCK BUT I TRY TO POST ONE  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the thick forest under the moonlight you can see two men one with blonde hair and the other one with a weird mask but if you look closing at him you can see he holding something so close to his chest if even through he's weird has a nice chest no Sakura don't think that he a Akatsuki shaking her head. If keep on moving Tobi going to drop Sakura-chan,sorry here said the look like a cave but with a big metal enter the base it has many doors and long hallways how anyone supposed to find watch Sakura okay don't let her wander am going to talk to Leader-sama see if we can keep well am off behave yourself on Sakura-chan Tobi going to show you your new friends okay.**

 **Tobi back everyone Tobi made a new friend see wait where did she go looking around, knock it off am sick of imaginary friend but Kisame Tobi friend is not imaginary,shut the fuck up Tobi you probably killed it like the others,Tobi did not going to find Sakua-chan and he run to find her, to bad we can't sell imaginary friend said just sigh and Itachi was reading a book.**

 **It was easy to sneak away I got to find away out of this place what about this door she open it slowly and saw a pretty women who has blue hair,what do we have here what little girl doing here,um Tobi-oji and Derrida-nii brought me here Derrida-nii said he going to talk to Leader-Sama to see if he will let me stay. I see it be nice to have a girl here since am the only female here by the way my name is Konan what's your ,that is beautiful name and it suits you well then she felt pressure in between her legs she started to cry not what to do Sakura don't cry tell me what's wrong.**

 **Then suddenly the door open Tobi found Sakura-chan then he came running toward her and hug her tightly.**

 **Twinkle twinkle twinkle it got all over Tobi shoes and the ground,Sakura embarrassed started to cry more Tobi you shouldn't have squeeze her that hard Tobi sorry Tobi is good boy give her to me clean up this must sorry he shouldn't have squeeze you that sorry I didn't mean too he was sitting in corner,Tobi no talking until fine minutes are next time you have to go to the bathroom just to tell Tobi okay,yup can Tobi play with Sakura-chan now yes Tobi but be careful next time Tobi will come on Sakura-chan lets play**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N WELCOME BACK SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG SOMEONE CAME AND STAY FOR SO LONG.**

* * *

Hidan and Kisame are sitting on the couch watching TV,while Sasori was tweaking his puppet behind the couch ,Itachi is reading a book and Kakuzu was counting money on the couch as usually,while Tobi and Sakura where drawing at at table.

Wait what am I doing why am I draw with the weird guy with the mask,look what Tobi draw Sakura-chan it us holding hand in a field what did Sakura-chan draw he peek over my shoulder I saw what I draw it was the beautiful Sakura-chan that's pretty,I like yours Tobi-oji to,aw thanks.

Would he stop be lovely dove your are really annoying and why a grow man drawing with a kid Tobi you act like a kid but your a grown man act like one for god sake said the blue.

Shut up Fishy-chan Sakura like Tobi-oji personality,What did you just called me he got up from the couch and came closer,Tobi-oji save me from the mean whale she hid behind him.

Hidan and Kakuzu couldn't help but snicker,Sasori and Itachi just sighed.

Stop being mean to Sakura-chan your scaring her while being behind Tobi she stuck out her tongue,way you little brat your going to pay he grab his sword a swung at Sakura she dong just in time before hitting her but hit Tobi in the head that knock himout, Tobi-oji why would do that,it's your fault for donging it but I won't miss this time he grin showing his shark teeth as he swung his sword again she dong it again but hit Hidan instead,what the fuck watch where your swing your sword your fucking moron, it wasn't my fault she dong it,your fucking going to pay holding his scythe.

He swung it at Kisame but he dong it,they both saw money shredder fall to the ground the both look up to see Kakuzu angry damn you both you're going to pay for shredder my money his arm stretch out grab something behind the couch and toss it both at them but they both dong it and it the wall they look at it closer to see it was Sasori puppet.

Damn you guys you know how long that took me your bunch of asshole he use string to grab something to toss at them but Hidan slice it in half and they realize it was the book Itachi was look up at Itachi to he active his Sharingan how dare you ruin my favorite book he yelled attack the,

I got to get out of here before I get myself killed but what about Tobi-oji I can't leave him there he did tried to protect but he Akatsuki what should I do I know have to get him out there she sneak pass the Akatsuki member that were arguing she grab Tobi by the collar and started to drag him but damn he heavy she drag him into the hallway to get far away from the living room as they where far away she sit him against the wall.I need to treat the injury quickly on his head that was bleeding she let green chakra out of her hands and let it flow towards his head.

What I am doing he a S-class criminal somehow he hurt people but he so kind to me he like a uncle that I never had but my heart said to heal but then my head said not heal he slowly open his one eye Saukra-chan then he gasp,she quickly hug him tight and started to cry into chest I thought he would never wake up Tobi-oji,I fine Sakura-chan Tobi sorry for making you my fault you got hurt I should never called Kisame Fishy-chan,no it isn't it Kisame-chan fault for not talking a joke they both laughed then they heard **BOOOOOM**.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
